


Vampire Cave

by cheetoriko



Category: Original Work
Genre: #savedaniel, Dirty Jokes, Gen, Mario Kart References, Swearing, idk what else to say but my ocs are disgusting, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoriko/pseuds/cheetoriko
Summary: No one has seen Lucian, Noel, Ciara, and Noah for the last few days. And when Daniel comes to check up that they're not dead, he's not even sure if they're human.





	Vampire Cave

**Author's Note:**

> pls,,, i skim edited this,,,, this is honestly just the biggest shitpost i've done i'm sorry i'm sorry

Ciara, Noah, Noel, and Lucian might actually be dead.

Daniel finds himself outside Noah’s house, and it’s like a scene out of a horror movie. The street is full of dead air, so much so that the cicadas can be heard chirping so eerily in the back. Daniel supposes that it is just the Summer rush – people wanting to get cheap flights to resorts by going as soon as June hits. Noah’s house actually looks abandoned though, with Ciara’s bike just lying desolately in his front yard. The grass is overgrown; the curtains are closed. Even from here, there is an undeniable reek coming from the house, almost as if there is actually a dead body in there. But the noise that can also be heard outside is unmistakable – they’re being so damn loud.

Daniel doesn’t really know why he’s here, but he is stuck to his spot like glue until he can motivate himself to find the reason why he aimlessly wandered all the way over here.

It was really another painstakingly mind-numbing summer’s day. It was getting too hot to bear inside, and Daniel had some coupons saved up that he wanted to use up (he’s had them saved since February – so he suspected that they would expire any day now). So, after spending a few hours affirming his prided perm hair (hey – it takes time! Like, one to two hours every morning), Daniel just began making his way to the supermarket.

His journey was more eventful than he thought. Vincent was outside some café that he’s familiar with or something (really, it can just be called some café because Vincent has to at least be a regular at every single damn café in the area), so Daniel offered to pay for his coffee. He probably made the cashier scared shitless – with his black hoodie up to silhouette away his face (which he had put up before to keep the sun out of his eyes) and his rather out of the blue request for extra whipped cream on Vincent’s. Daniel thinks the tip must have terrified the cashier the most – he literally froze up when Daniel threw him a polite smile to show that he was actually grateful. Anyway, that’s where Daniel found himself for the start of today – at some café, with some fancy double-shot of iced coffee in his hand, sitting face to face with Vincent, whose eyebrows were wrinkling and wiggling yet again at Daniel’s generosity, which always seems to come from a left field. Daniel drank his coffee, with an indifference that Vincent has most definitely mistaken for impatience as Vincent kept going on and on, fumbling over each roll of his tongue with every word that blubbered out of his mouth. It was whatever – but Daniel can’t help for an aspiring journalist, Vincent has a surface level judgement. That was whatever too though since Daniel finds it kind of hard to find anything really detestable about Vincent…other than the fact that he sped past the fact that Lucian, Noah, Noel, and Ciara had vanished. Daniel had to press him so he wouldn’t skim over it – and with a wavering voice, Vincent revealed that it had been two days since he last saw them, and that was at school of all places.

So that’s why Daniel finds himself here – going on what should be the grounds of Vincent’s next scoop (“Teenagers went missing”, or some uncreative title that Daniel can’t be bothered to think about anymore). Daniel gulps, trying to fix this dry throat of his because it’s beginning to actually kill him, and knocks on the door. No reply. Great. He, in the same motion of a tapping foot in some sort of vexation, knocks again. No reply. Fucking great.

Daniel knows there are people inside, so he thinks he must have kind of the right to look under Noah’s doormat to get the key to unlocking his door. After all, one of those people is Lucian Elizondo, and Daniel needs to get him at least out of this carry-on. Whatever that carry on is.

“It’s just me!” Daniel calls out when he enters, rubbing his hand into his temples, wondering what the hell is actually going on. To make matters worse, no one replies to Daniel, making him feel much worse about basically breaking into Noah’s house (honestly though, Daniel’s committed at least a dozen crimes in that gang of his so he shouldn’t be too caught up on that).

Daniel roams down Noah’s hallway, and his direction is dictated by the source of the stench and the shouts within the house. He eventually finds himself in what he assumes to be Noah’s bedroom – and, thinking that he has come this far, Daniel jerks open the door.

Daniel knew things were going to be bad – but not this bad. The room is actually dire, to put it in the nicest way possible. Literally, there is enough McDonalds to feed a starving family in a third world country, and it should go to these families because it is just there to stink out Noah’s room. Everything about Noah’s room makes Daniel physically sick to his stomach, and it’s not just from the fact that when he walked into the room, with only his socks on (just so you know), he got a fucking fry squashed on the bottom of his foot. Noah is, quite frankly, the definition of sleeze bag as he has this special lack of dignity to have the nerve to hang up posters of half-naked, big-eyed Japanese cartoon girls all over his room like it’s a museum. Not to mention he has actual three-dimensional figures too, and Daniel just fucking prays to God that they are just for display and haven’t been used for…other purposes. And to add the cherry on top of this disgusting, shit-filled cake…there is a fucking games console.

And Noah, and Noel, and Ciara, and Lucian are surrounding it like moths drawn to light (ironically, there is no sunlight in this room – it’s like a vampire cave). And to make Daniel believe more that this room is probably rat infested, Noel scurries over to Noah’s figure collection as if in a rat race. He snatches one off the desk, nostrils flaring as he actually thunders at Noah:

“Look, keep going on like this, and Eli gets it!” Noel’s chin thrusts upwards, and he curls his lips in some sort of disgust at Ciara, who is roaring in laughter…again (seriously, the girl would probably have the audacity to laugh at a funeral if someone farted). Noel’s hand is literally quivering, waiting for Noah’s reaction. Noah rolls his eyes towards the ground because, for whatever reason, he is facing Noel from an upside-down angle as he is lying spread-eagle on the ground, in all the indecency he can and will keep mustering. Noel darts his eyes towards the figure, and his next glance towards Noah is not as threatening as he would like it to be.

“W-Well, I mean, I-I’ll take her! Don’t think I won’t!” Noel juts out a finger at Noah as if begging for him to react. Noah grunts. Noel slams the figure back onto the counter and returns to the couch. They haven’t even fucking noticed Daniel.

“Uh, what is going on here?” Daniel’s arms limp out – he actually feels like not only his brain cells are dying, but his muscle strings are giving out too. He just feels weak, and over it. Noel bounces up on the couch, and peers over. His face brightens up, but he doesn’t really seem glad to see Daniel.

“O-Oh, hey there, Daniel.” Noel stammers like they really have murdered someone here.

“Hello, Whitewood.” Daniel acknowledges, making Noel’s eyes glow as he goes all mushy (because someone actually treats him like a senior – bless Daniel).

“Have you been enlightened yet?” Ciara chirps into the conversation in a sing-song voice. God, does the girl really have expectations?

“No.” In fact, Daniel hates that thing more than anything now (that thing being the goddamn console sent from the devils of Nintendo themselves), “Why are you all inside? Jesus, you know there’s literally a sun out there, right?”

Daniel marches over to Noah’s blinds (flinching slightly because he has to kneel on Noah’s grubby, salvia-wet bed) and flashes the light at all of them, to show them it is really is like to be enlightened. Big mistake. Noah makes a screeching noise, which makes Daniel think that he really isn’t human, and tackles Daniel, trying to claw his eyes out.

“Fuck – get off me!” Daniel finds his hand to reach back to the blinds to close them, as his life is flashing before his eyes in a blur because of Noah’s fucking scissor hands, his needle-like nails still painted in that obnoxious red nail polish (for whatever reason, Brandon was allowing himself to get his nails pampered by Selena because it was his last day or something and he probably secretly wanted to piss everyone off again. And to make things more confusing, Autumn wanted to prank Noah by painting his nails when he was asleep. He didn’t even fucking care – he noticed and went around the school, roaring with his claws up like he was a lion or some shit like that, making Ciara clutch onto her stomach so hard you would think she was about to throw up). When Daniel closes the blinds, it is like before the gremlins have been fed at silly o’clock at night as Noah lags back onto the ground, as if he didn’t almost kill Daniel.

“Oh my god, have you been here since Friday? Don’t tell me you’ve been here since Friday, like right after school Friday.” Daniel approaches everyone, his hands on his hips. Lucian sways to the right and Noel budges his head to the left – just to get a better look at the television. Daniel stamps around and sees that fucking Mario character. Ciara cackles.

“I never thought I’d see Noah awake for two days, aha!”

“So, you’re not denying that you’ve been playing nonstop for two whole days?” Daniel thinks this is not a matter for him – but a matter for social services or something. Daniel even thinks if he took a photo of their sleep-deprived faces at this very moment, he could reinforce the agenda that all technology is evil and every single game and console and remote should be burned at the stake.

“Now that you say that, I’m kind of beat!” Noah yawns, stretching his hands out in a catlike movement. Noel’s eyes flash at him, his cheeks gleaming as his smile spreads widely across his face.

Noah throws the remote at Daniel: “You play.”

“I…What?” Daniel looked at the remote as if Noah had thrown a knife at him and then asked him to murder everyone in the room. But Noah is already asleep.

“Come on, Daniel! It’ll be fun! It’ll be fun!” Ciara smacks the space next to her…the space next to Lucian. Daniel’s legs have all the life sapped out of them, so he makes his way next to Lucian. Daniel lips part as he begins creepily grinning at Lucian. Lucian’s eyebrows twitch, actually wanting to move away.

“A-Aha, I don’t really know how to…fucking play.” Daniel stammers, literally a lovesick schoolgirl. Noel curls over Ciara and points out the controls.

“That’s to drive, that’s to use an item, and that’s all you really need to know,” Noel explains. He yelps as Ciara’s knee knocks upwards.

“What about the drift thingy -!”

“Please, Ciara, do you really think he’ll get that?"

“You just want to win again,” Lucian speaks out suddenly. Noel glowers as Lucian tilts his head towards Noel’s, his hair flicking in that oh so arrogant way of his, “You’ve been cheating this whole time!”

“C-Cheating? You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Noel promptly leans back up, straightening his back and focusing his pout towards Lucian, who is staring him down with an all-knowing grin. Ciara doesn’t say anything and takes the chance of this intense staring competition between Noel and Lucian to pick her own stage. She has mercy and chooses a simple stage – in fact, the most baby level stage in the game.

“Fuck off. Can’t you choose anything better?” Lucian collapses into the couch, glaring at Ciara like she would if she was told she couldn’t eat anymore. Ciara flicks her hand to the side.

“It’s only fair for Daniel, speaking of which, how are you coping Daniel?”

Daniel is so fucking confused. The stage is bright colours, loud music, and just all too fucking confusing. He grips onto his remote for dear life.

“W-What…how do I?”

“Aha! I’m ahead!” Noel interrupts Daniel, diving forward on the couch as Daniel sees a little green man who looks suspiciously striking to Mario (Daniel scowls – are the devils at Nintendo really that uncreative to just throw on a new colour onto Mario?) dash ahead on the screen. Ciara puffs out her cheeks and Lucian slams his finger onto the button to make his kart go faster too (Lucian is playing as what looks like an ape with a tie?).

“Just…press the button Daniel!” Ciara gestures too vaguely towards his remote and an orange girl with a crown zooms across the screen. Daniel’s character, from he makes out to be a small red thing with a mask, is not budging. He scrambles around the controller and, sweet lord, he finds the button to actually get his thing moving. Barely. But he’s feeling proud so he is not bothered by that. He is actually moving.

“OWCH!” Lucian drops his remote out of his hand and his head is jolted forward, totally not by will. Noel has his legs behind everyone now, and he rolls his shoulders back, making it completely clear it was him that kicked Lucian behind the head. Lucian growls and scrambles onto the floor to get his remote.

“That’s exactly what I meant earlier on!”

“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about, seventh place!”

“Ugh – this is actually getting so annoying. For the last forty-eight hours or something, fuck – you’ve just been kicking my head in! Come on, Noel, can’t you at least save that aggression for the bedroom or something?”

“W-What! You’re so gross, shut up!”

“I’m sure Brandon would appreciate it!” 

Ciara makes an “ooh” sound through her laughter. Noel’s elbows thrust out, wide from his body, as he handles his remote more roughly.

“It isn’t like that, dickhead!”

“Oh please, I’ve seen you trying to get into Brandon’s pants! You’re like his little bitch!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, how about Kristopher? Explain that, you megadouche!”

“I have good taste, so what?”

“Gah, you better stop harassing him like that! He isn’t just for your disgusting fantasies, you know!”

“I know, and I think that makes things better for me. Ahh, someday Kristopher will return my feelings~”

“Well, don’t get your hopes up, mutt! He has standards!”

“Hmm? Mind telling me?”

“W-What, no! I meant that…Ugh! You’re so annoying I want to strangle you!”

“Ooh, kinky -!”

And with that, Noel pounces over Ciara and over Daniel to just begin hitting and smacking and trying to rip the living daylight out of Lucian. Lucian veers to the end of the couch, going “Oh, I’m so scared”. Ciara has hollering like a hyena, so hysterical that she has dropped her remote on the ground.

And then…Daniel finds himself near the finishing line. He sighs because maybe passing it will calm them both down. But the game still goes on, but Daniel can’t play anymore. He shakes his controller like there is a bug stuck in the battery. Soon, a noise blares off the screen like a whistle, catching everyone’s attention.

Daniel came in first place. Daniel came first fucking place.

Everyone stares at Daniel, incredulously. Daniel sinks downwards into the seat, not knowing how to feel. Ciara’s hand shakily raises behind Daniel’s back, going to congratulate him despite all her shock…

“God fucking damnit!” Noel explodes, springing out of his seat, his fists unclenching as he yanks his arm up, his lips actually disappearing as all you can see now is his bared teeth…

Time goes in slow motion, and Daniel swears he hears a bang resounding in the room. It takes him a moment to fully register that…Noel has thrown the remote right into Noah’s figure collection.

Daniel’s attention is short-lived as everyone eyes at Noah’s figure collection. On the ground, scattered around.

“Crap.” Ciara breathes out, making her way towards the collection. She inspects for any damages, with Noel now twirling his hair around his finger in agitation…Daniel’s heart assaults his rib cage, pounding so loudly to make his eardrums blow up. Ciara turns to everyone, her face confirming the news they did not want.

In her hand, is a figure. It is only a girl – red streak, impassioned face, guitar in hand. It is only Noah’s broken figure – her head has been knocked off.

 “We have to get out of here.” Lucian is the first one to get off the couch, grabbing his stuff. Noel nods and follows him. Ciara hesitantly places back the figure, almost as if she was burying a grave with how gingerly she puts it down. She gestures Daniel to get up too, and the four silently leave the room.

Daniel, Ciara, Noel, and Lucian might actually be dead soon enough.

 


End file.
